red_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Opal Windrunner
Add Discription of the history of this character. Apparance A Sweethearted Golden-y-brown long hair She is large breasted a Very Sweet (( mainly quite a Sexy is the right Word I guess? ) body sweet legs a fitting good figure in terms of herself She has green eyes and long blood elven ears her skin is A Dark brownish pale skin And she has Two red earings on her ears. Whilst having a great body she does She Also has a tendancy to Get Quite abit.. "Horny" due to some.. circumstances such as A Form of Over "love" per say atleast She has been known to get horny and thus why she is Quite an interesting character for that reason and for who she is.. Some Describe her Leon and Scarlet and their family As A goddess she is a kind hearted lady who Strives on As Her family does To protect and help and To Try and Make sure people Are okay They wish to protect and they would Die to do so if that meant they could save another not to mention as she saved a young 1 and a half years of age Hybrid vampire. named Edward From certain death in the al'nora Ruins an Old vampiric Temple She discoverd him In a Hidden chamber hiding in hope some one would help him, aswell as a childhood friend of hers Scarlet Dawnblade leon dawnblades Mother by birth, she helped her many times and she was quite thankful aswell as were a time when they would also.. Both get quite a bit horny with eachother leading to some quite Hilarious Things to occur all of which gave them alot of laughs when they remeberd. Powers and Abilitys Uber Heal Over Time -100 yd range - Heal target to full every until cancelled second Templars verdict -mele range- using three crusader strikes she can use up all of her holy power to deal a total of around 75% Of a targets Maximum Health Avenging wrath -Use on self- uses this spell to give the caster 20% increased damage in all form's and healing in all forms for 10 seconds Aimed shot -45 yd range- inflicts a bleeding wound that does damage over time that does up to 15% of a targets maximum health and does on impact with a target 50% of their maximum health Crusader strike -mele range- inflicts on the current target 25% of their maxiumum health and gives the caster of the abillity gains one holy power Power word : sheild - cast on self or ally target- places a holy sheild around ally or self absorbing up to 5% of her Maximum health Mortal strike -mele range- inflicts a large blow to the current target which deals 12.5% Of their maximum health and leaves a debuff for Twelve seconds that Decreases all healing by 30% Chimera shot -5-40 yd range- A shot that deals 35% Damage to a ranged target and heals the caster for 1% of their maximum health